


The Day After

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day after the Final Battle. It should be happy, but Elros can only cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Major Character Death might work better - you can tell yourselves that they're not really dead.

It is the day after the Final Battle, and Elros cries.

He had prepared himself for separation when he chose to be mortal. But he was the one doomed to die, and Elrond was the one supposed to live.

The legends had said that the breaking of the world would bring joy with it. And for most, reunited with their old friends and family, that was true.

It is perhaps fitting. The legends had said that their great-great-grandfather had stood still as a statue, when he first met his true love. The type of thing that belonged in fairy tales, where there was always a happy ending and nothing could break the heroes apart.

But as Elros looks around at his long gone family, it seems more a nightmare than a fairy tale. For what love was there in statues, standing there?

Elros weeps bitterly, even as those around him - Aragorn and Arwen, Imrazôr, all of those who had left immortal family behind - try to tell themselves that everything would be alright.

That Eru will return their loved ones as soon as they have rested and are no longer weary of the world.

It is a cold comfort after so many ages.


End file.
